


Without

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hope, Past Angst/Drama, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: After facing the consequences, Casandra makes a new life for herself.
Relationships: Carolina Villanueva/Casandra Lenormand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 11. Justice - Justice without a blindfold is not always fair.

Casandra is shipped back to Spain, where she serves a prison sentence that would’ve been longer if the judge hadn’t felt sorry for her loss. Still, she is locked up from the world for two years, and although she’d proclaimed at the time that she would take full responsibility for her actions on the _Bárbara de Braganza_ , there are more than a few moments when she regrets everything. On cold and lonely nights, she takes little comfort from the knowledge that her sister’s killer is dead.

When she gets out of prison, she finds it hard to stand on her feet again, and resorts to using dishonesty to gain employment. The deception doesn’t feel good after just getting out of prison, but it works.

She’s still adjusting to her new life, beginning to set up her home, when she receives a letter from Brazil. It’s a letter she hadn’t expected – but for two years had hoped – to receive. Her address on the front of the envelope has been corrected multiple times, in different handwriting.

The letter is from Carolina Villanueva.

Carolina writes that she left her husband not long after arriving in Brazil, and that she and Eva share an apartment in Copacabana. Reading between the lines, Casandra notes that Carolina is doing well for herself. Casandra is glad, especially after everything Carolina went through on that fateful voyage, much of it due to Casandra’s blind pursuit of justice for Rosa.

That Carolina has written, despite her harsh parting words to Casandra, gives her hope. Enough time has passed for Carolina to forgive her, and the fact that she even mentioned her separation from Fernando when Casandra’s last words to her were to wish her happiness with or without him must mean something. Casandra may not be a real psychic, but she knows enough to recognise a sign.

She tries to write back several times but is unable to express herself in written words. She regrets everything she put Carolina through, she has paid for her crimes, she has laid her sister to rest and moved on. But that would be a lie, because she thought of Carolina every day of her stint in prison stay. She thinks of her still.

So she doesn’t reply. Instead, over several months she saves money for passage to Brazil.

When she arrives unannounced on Carolina’s doorstep, doubt whispers in her ear and she doesn’t drop her suitcases and ring the bell straight away. She has to take a couple of deep breaths before summoning the courage not to run.

Carolina opens the door and stares at her. She’s still so beautiful; Casandra’s heart pangs.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” says Carolina, her voice barely above a whisper.

Casandra’s lips shape themselves into a sad smile. “The last time we spoke, you said you _hoped_ you’d never see me again. But you’re the one who wrote to me, so you must have changed your mind.”

Carolina swallows. “I’ve done a lot of thinking in the past few years. Much has changed; I’m not angry at you anymore.”

“In that case, may I come in?” Casandra asks.

A trace of hesitation flickers in Carolina’s blue eyes, but she nods and steps aside, letting Casandra inside her home. The hope Casandra had felt upon reading Carolina’s letter only grows.


End file.
